Christmas Angel
by MakoRain
Summary: The not so traditional version of Christmas at Seventh Heaven...what's making Cloud so moody about it?


A/N: here's my longer attempt at a holiday fic…merry Christmas and happy new year every body please R&R 3

"**Christmas Angel"**

By MakoRain

The snow danced lazily outside and the kids ran to the window to see, pulling their guardian along with them, not that she put up much of a fight, really.

"Tifa look at that one! Can you find its match?" Marlene said happily, pointing at the white flakes floating by on the other side of the glass.

"Silly, they don't have matches. Every snow flake is unique in that no two can be alike." Denzel put in his slightly older wisdom for the day, but seeing Marlene's smile fade made him reiterate.

"Or so they say," he added quickly before aiding her in her search. Tifa watched it all from behind them and enjoyed the sights of the expressions in the reflection as they looked out into the night.

_Cloud should be home soon; it's the middle of December. Daylight is fading awfully fast these days…_

As if calling him, a distant beam could be seen from a single headlight, a single motorcycle headlight. _Fenrir._

"Cloud's home!" the kids cheered and waited by the window, barely containing their excitement while bouncing in place. As soon as he opened the door, Cloud was immediately surrounded by the children what with Marlene giggling like mad and hugging his legs with Denzel asking questions about where he went this time and was it snowing there, too?

He took it all in dazedly as always and was soon able to make his way towards the bar and Tifa's home cooked meal she had waiting for him like so many nights before. This was their routine, after all. Tifa would spend the day with the kids, make the meals, run the bar all the while Cloud was out on deliveries. Life was busy and so the time they had together before bed was cherished.

Tifa smiled knowingly at Cloud over his meal and he gently returned it, still politely listening to the kids tell him about their day. She smiled into the bar's mirror while doing the dishes, knowing Cloud's attention would be wavering between everything that they were saying, she was doing, and the thoughts his own mind was thinking. It was all a bit much to take at the end of a busy day and so she sent the kids off to get ready for bed so Cloud could eat and she could clean up a little before tucking them in for the night.

Chewing thoughtfully, Cloud kept his eyes on his plate and so she kept her attention on the dwindling bubbles of the sink. He didn't feel like talking, she didn't feel like pushing him to and so they stayed in the soon to be growing awkward silence.

It hadn't always been this way, with this more obvious barrier between them. When Cloud had a good day, he would tell her of the interesting people he'd met in the cities he drove to. On bad days, he would complain mildly even about the complications of the deliveries or the weather or something. Today must have been just…a day; a day of nothing it seemed. The holiday deliveries must have started.

One look at Cloud's eyes, though fleeting as it were, confirmed her theory. The spark that she had been working so hard to bring back was waning as it always did this time of year. She sighed and drained the sink, off to get the children moving for bed. It was much too quiet up there for them to be getting anything done up there.

Slowly she made her way towards the stairs and was greeted with Cloud's hand on her arm, telling her to wait for him for a moment. She stood there as he ate the last bit of food on his plate and then walked over to the sink to clean it off. Once that was done, he met her at the stairs and with a nod they climbed them together.

Cloud tackled Denzel while Tifa softened Marlene, that's the way they would divide and conquer each bedtime. Tonight there would be no time for a story as the children's eyes barely stayed open enough to wish them good night. Tucking the blankets around each snuggly and a kiss from them both, the kids were fast asleep.

Now it was the adults' bedtime. Each had the bathroom for fifteen minutes at night and Tifa let Cloud use it first tonight, not arguing with him for once seeing that he would be getting up earlier than usual for the rest of the holiday rush. He nodded thankfully in and out and soon his snores could be heard before she made it to her own room.

_Goodnight Cloud. Sweet dreams. _

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

The mornings had one serving less at breakfast as Cloud was over worked for the month of December. He was after all the name known around for guaranteed delivery service and what with winter activities for the kids at school, Tifa had her hands full.

December 13th was when she finally realized that for all of the tips and deliveries and schoolwork, she hadn't decorated at all for Christmas. Usually it wasn't such a big deal for her and Cloud alone for the holidays. They had a mutual understanding in which they would have a nice meal and have a few lights but that was about it. Tifa knew Cloud was not much for holiday cheer and his circumstances were understandable, except this year they had the children to think about. Yes, the kids deserved some Christmas spirit at home and so her mind was set; she would call in the help of her friends to get things together.

First off were the decorations. While Cloud was on yet another long delivery, Cid came over to help with the finding of the tinsel, garlands, wreathes, ribbons and all the trimmings she had stowed away somewhere in the attic. After combing through piles of boxes and pounds of dust, Cid muttered a few colorful words but otherwise obliged with her for the occasion. The children had a ball streaming garland through the banisters and sprinkling holly along the bar. Soon the place was twinkling with lights and plastic bows, shining with happy holidays. Decorations: check.

The dinner she was planning would be the event of the season. Of course, she would keep it modest with only her closest friends in mind but it was the one thing she had to make sure she mentioned to Cloud. Should be easy enough, considering we don't keep the same hours. She could always write a letter to him, but that seemed so…sneaky and she didn't want to be sneaky; not about this, anyway.

The key was tact. She had tact. She could tactfully get Cloud to agree to a real Christmas celebration without sulking, moping, running out for a job or hiding away in a room. This wouldn't have been such a big deal a few months ago. He was making progress in social skills and not shying away to be alone all the time with a nudge from her every now and then. But why did it have to be Christmas.

Oh, well. On a rather clear morning Tifa decided to just get it over with already. Right before Cloud was heading out the front door, she stopped him with a quick hand on his shoulder. He stopped moving but she could see his mind was a million miles away.

_Now or never, Tifa._ "Cloud, make sure you keep the 24th and 25th open with no deliveries, alright? I'll be needing you here." He simply nodded and was out the door. That was easy enough, she sighed half-heartedly. Why did she feel so unaccomplished, then? Cloud: check

Next came the shopping. Presents were such a big part of a child's Christmas that Tifa was able to arrange it with Barret to take Marlene and Denzel out shopping while getting Yuffie to cover the bar while she bought her gifts for everyone. Tifa was delighted with the stories the kids and Denzel told her about seeing Santa Claus and telling him what they wanted for Christmas.

"So, what did you ask for?" Tifa asked innocently but was met with gasps of shock.

"Tifa! We can't _tell_ you!" Marlene almost shrieked, her eyes wide and shining.

"If we tell you, we won't get them." Denzel calmly explained to which Marlene shook her head enthusiastically.

Tifa eyed them both quizzically tapping her chin in thought. "I thought that was only for birthday wishes?"

"Same principle." Denzel shrugged before running off with Marlene to build a snowman.

"So I see."

Shopping for just the right gift: check

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

_Decorations, gifts, invitations…what am I missing?_ The bare spot by the fire place was mocking her in her dimwhittedness. Of course, the tree! Tifa actually smacked her forehead at her lack of brains. _You can't have Christmas without a Christmas tree!_

Quickly, she called the first person who popped into her head who would be willing to help her on such short notice. Not even ten minutes after her frantic call, Vincent was there to help her into the forest to pick a nice tree. He didn't question anything until they were among the oaks and spruces of the local forest.

"Why is a tree so important?"

Tifa had to think about it for a second before she could really explain. "Well, see, the Christmas tree is very special."

His red eyes just looked at her as if asking her to continue, and so she did.

"When I was younger, Cloud's mom and my dad would spend Christmas with both of us, as a joining of sorts to make a real family. The last year we did that was rather pitiful because of my dad's mandatory holiday overtime at the mako reactor and Cloud's mom wasn't feeling very well. His mother died on December 23rd, and ever since, Cloud has been shutting me and the world out every Christmas."

Tifa looked back to face Vincent's gaze and saw something like understanding there, and was confirmed when he spoke next while settling on a nice looking spruce to start chopping away at.

"It is nice to try and maintain social customs and holidays, even for those who don't want to or feel they don't need to. I'm rather looking forward to it, really."

His words rang true and she had to hold a laugh in. It really was an unexpected thing for Vincent to say and that made her appreciate it all the more, under the circumstances as he drug the tree home to be decorated.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Cloud had better not go back on his word. It was something she had been dreading for the last week as December 24th was upon them and she was amidst preparing their dinner with Yuffie as her helper. She tried to ignore the clock by the door and it got to the point where Yuffie threatened to hide it where she would never find it again.

As if waiting for the last minute, Cloud came home soaked to the bone and walked in without so much as a hello.

"Cloud." Tifa walked in his path to make him notice her as his eyes took on that faraway look. He stopped and she saw a glint of recognition; it would have to do.

"Go take a quick hot shower and get some clean clothes on, dinner will be ready soon."

He blindly obeyed and went upstairs as she went back to the kitchen to keep Cid out of the candied yams and make sure Yuffie didn't burn the buns or the bar down. Twenty minutes later, the dining table was loaded with a roasted turkey and dressing, mashed potatoes, candied yams, vegetables (much to the children's dismay) and other wonderous morsels that were just waiting to be eaten; mostly waited by Cloud.

Soon enough, he was looking better for wear with a clean pair of clothes and a clearer look in his cerulean eyes. A t last it was time to enjoy the fruits of Tifa's labor as all gathered round and passed the goodies to each other. Good food and friendly talk was exchanged throughout the meal and Tifa was laughing more than ever. She really had missed all of these people and couldn't believe she'd been without them for so long.

A glance to her right showed her why she had been so busy seeing that Cloud just sat there, eating his food but not really listening to what was going on around him. This wasn't his depression over the death of the flower girl or his best SOLDIER companion; no, this was the despair over not being able to stop the sickness from stealing his mother. She found his hand under the table and squeezed it gently to which Cloud hung on to for the rest of the meal with a thankful smile.

Chatter was dying down and then presents were to follow. The gifts from Marlene and Denzel consisted mostly of candy and home colored pictures but everyone loved what they received. It wasn't the gifts that made Christmas Christmas at all. It was the time spent with family and friends. Tifa looked around at her friends; they were all the family she had left and was grateful for it.

She watched it all from the kitchen, idly cleaning alone until Yuffie and Barret helped her along with it all. There was still some dishes and random cleaning and what not so she had fun times watching her 'family' get along as always. It was to the point where Vincent wanted to strangle Yuffie because that's just plain rude and Barret would have to practically carry Cid home.

"I'm cutting you off, Cid." He was so far gone he didn't have the decency to swear colorfully about it…what a nice change.

The only gift she really wanted to make special was Cloud's, and no, it wasn't a box but it was something that would touch his very heart and soul. It was something she wanted to keep personal and with relief, she greeted people "Merry Christmas, come back for New Year's!" as the walked out the door and into the snowy night.

The children were already in bed, waiting for Santa after Barret so graciously tucked them in and so she and Cloud had the bar to themselves. This was nice. Cloud seemed to think so too for once as he locked the door after every one left and took her in his arms in a warm hug.

"This is better…just like old times." He breathed in her ear and she didn't bother fighting the shivers they caused.

"Speaking of…I want to show you something." His arms dropped from around her and she took his hand to guide him to the tree. It was magnificent in all its tinsel covered and light bedazzled splendor and she loved the look of his face light up just like the tree. He circled it and stopped to stand next to her, looping a hand around her waist with ease.

"Thank you, Teef."

"Look at the top, Cloud."

He craned his neck as his eyes scanned to the top of the towering tree, resting his eyes on the ornament on top. Adorning it there was an angel…a stained glass angel that had survived the Niebelhiem fire, the travels of AVALANCHE, the battles with Shin-Ra and then the latest with Sephiroth and the brothers. Fifteen years, give or take, that angel had survived. It was special…Cloud's mom made it and they had put it on top of their Christmas tree every year, up until the end.

Something that might have been a tear escaped Cloud's eye but it was gone the next time Tifa looked closely at his face. He was smiling a real smile that reached his eyes and that image alone made her want to cry tears of joy.

"Merry Christmas, Cloud."

His eyes locked on hers and pulled her in, really pulled her in as she felt her body moving towards him. No, wait, that was Cloud moving backwards and pulling her along...what was he up to?

They stopped under the arch way by Seventh Heaven's entrance and she watched in awe as he pulled some garland away to reveal a plant with white berries hanging above them.

_Mistletoe?_ "Cloud…" _mistletoe…_

He answered her question simply by pulling her closer and placing his lips lightly onto hers, a simple kiss for a simple time.

"Merry Christmas, Tifa."

**As it was meant to be…**The End

A/N: just to let u know, i wrote this at like 5-6 in the a.m. and so please pay no attention to spelling.grammar errors..i caught as many as I could, I swear...it's just so hard to do with blurry/double vision (sigh) 


End file.
